


The Lifeguard

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kara is a lifeguard, Midvale, beach au?, she's still an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Prompt: From Texts from Last Night: "(215): the hot lifeguard just pulled a McDonald's cheeseburger out of her fanny pack" Picturing this as Lena, from behind her aviators, watching Kara lifeguard/ snack at the pool.





	The Lifeguard

Shutting off the ignition, Lena gathers her bag from the passenger seat before getting out of her car. She keeps her sunglasses on her face as she walks through the parking lot. Being 16 and in university does not provide one with many friends to be had. While everyone around her planned extravagant trips for spring break, she researched low-key cities on the beach in California.

Now, Lena is walking over the sand on a beach in Midvale, California. With her car being one of five in the parking lot, she anticipates a relaxing day at the beach. Past the lifeguard post, she sees several boulders providing a shaded area. Tucking her bag over her shoulder further, she makes her way to the spot.

“Hi!”

Lena falters slightly at the voice. She stops walking and looks up at the lifeguard post. “Oh.” She feels immensely grateful for the large sunglasses covering the surprise evident in her raised eyebrows and wide eyes. “Hello.”

The lifeguard smiles widely at her, making Lena wonder if it’s possible for a human to be this beautiful. “I’ve never seen you around here.” The lifeguard stands from her chair and sits on the edge of the post, so her legs dangle over the edge. “I’m Kara.” She stretches a hand toward Lena.

“Lena.” She hesitantly reaches for Kara’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Lena. Have a great time!” Kara hops back up and resumes her seat.

Lena begins walking again, forcing herself not to turn around to steal another glance at the gorgeous lifeguard. She lays out her beach blanket, dropping her bag on top of it before sinking down onto it. Propping herself on her bag, she pulls out the book she’s been dying to read.

After reading the first page ten times, she gives into her urge to cast her eyes toward the lifeguard again.

“Holy shit…” She manages to turn just in time to see Kara removing her shirt, displaying impressive muscles on her arms. Kara’s head turn to her, and Lena jerks her eyes back to her book. She peeks out of the corner of her eye, but Kara is back to scanning the beach. “There’s no way she could have heard me,” she says under her breath.

After being able to finish an entire chapter, Lena rewards herself with another glance at Kara. She rolls her eyes at that thought, but looks anyways. Kara is leaning her forearms against the railing, scanning the beach.

“Wow. Maybe I should move to California after I graduate.”

Lena narrows her eyes when Kara smiles, questioning if Kara can hear her.

Feeling the need to cool off, Lena sets her book down on her blanket. She stands up and tugs her shirt off over her head. When her head is clear of the shirt, she catches a glimpse of Kara jerking her head away from her direction.

“Interesting.”

She slowly removes her shorts, tossing them on top of her shirt. Unlike Kara, Lena is wearing a bikini. She walks on a path that is just slightly angled to take her closer to Kara. By the time her feet hit the water, she is almost in front of Kara. She stops when the water reaches her knees, letting the waves crash against her legs. With a coy smirk, she stretches her arms over her head languidly. She tugs the hair tie out of her hair, letting the black locks slide down her back. After a few more steps to deeper water, she smoothly dives into the water.

When she surfaces, she’s facing the shore again. She slowly stands with the water coming to her waist. Leaning her head back, she runs her fingers through her hair. With a curious glance, she’s pleased to find that Kara is watching her.

“Today is more entertaining than I thought it would be.”

Again, Kara reacts after she speaks.

After running her fingers through her hair, Lena makes her way back to shore. She walks along the shore, keeping just her feet under water until she reaches her little spot. Before stepping on her blanket, she picks up her towel to dry herself off a little.

Once she’s laid out back on her blanket, she stares out at the waves, keeping Kara in her peripheral vision.

“What are you doing, Lena?” She laughs at herself. “If Mother could see you now.”

Groaning at her own antics, she pulls a bottle of water from her cooler. She sips at her water, enjoying the feeling of the sun drying the beads of water from her body.

She manages to read one more page of her book before Kara pops into her mind again.

“Ugh, fuck it.”

Snatching a bottle of water from her cooler, she makes her way toward Kara. She takes advantage of her dark shades and thoroughly runs her eyes over Kara as she gets closer.

Kara is standing at the railing of the post, resting her forearms on it as she scans her eyes over the few people enjoying the beautiful day. When Lena is close enough to see her facial features clearly, she notices that Kara is grinning.

“You look like you’re having an exciting day,” Lena says when she is within earshot.

Gripping the railing, Kara swings her legs down to sit on the edge of the post with her legs dangling over the side, taking up the same position from when she introduced herself to Lena.

“I can’t complain when there’s an amazing view like this.”

Lena narrows her eyes in suspicion, wondering if Kara means something other than the oceanic view. “Yes.” Lena rests a hand on one of the rungs of the ladder to the outpost. “This beach definitely offers a dazzling view I wasn’t expecting.”

Kara’s smile turns crooked. Without a word, she grabs the lower railing at her chest level and swings under it to land on the ground beside Lena. “The view today is exceptional.” She pushes up her glasses. “If I can say so myself.”

Turning toward the ocean, Lena rests her back against the ladder. “I thought you might like some cold water.” She holds the bottle out for Kara.

“Thanks.” Kara accepts the water with a smile that causes Lena’s breath to catch in her throat.

“My pleasure.” They both look out over the water. “I suppose I should let you get back to guarding lives. I wouldn’t want to distract a hero that may be needed.”

That makes Kara laugh. “I’m no hero.”

“Give it time.” Lena pushes off the ladder to walk back to her blanket. “See you later, hero.” She internally preens at the slight flush on Kara’s cheeks before turning around.

“Yeah, see you.”

She smiles when she hears Kara call after her, throwing a smirk over her shoulder.

Back on her blanket, she pretends to read her book while she lets her mind wander through various scenarios involving talking to Kara.

“Why are you even thinking about this?” She shakes her head and tries to focus on the text in front of her.

A few chapters later, she decides to take a break. Playing music on her phone, she begins snacking on the fruits she brought with her. Kara comes to her mind again. She glances over her shoulder, curious if Kara would be willing to talk over a bowl of fruit.

The grape poised before her lips falls from her fingers.

Kara, the hot lifeguard with the amazing smile and toned arms, is unwrapping a hamburger she just pulled from her fanny pack.

“Not what I would expect someone with a body like that to be eating.”

She sees Kara cough around the burger.

Lena’s eyebrows scrunch together behind her Aviators. “You can hear me, can’t you?”

Kara shuffles in her seat, but keeps her eyes focused on the beach.

“That or I’m just really attracted to her, and I’m reading too much into everything she does or says.” Lena rolls her eyes, turning her attention back to her lunch.

Lena doesn’t see Kara do a spit take with the water Lena gave her.


End file.
